


Missing

by TheCalamity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCalamity/pseuds/TheCalamity
Summary: Fanwork exchange for my all time favorite fic author.Prompt was "missing scene from the original game, must be canon compliant." This was suuuuuch a great prompt and there were so many things to explore; but I ultimately landed on a moment that fits with my art style and involved characters I know Licoriceallsorts really likes.Aeris says farewell to Tseng at the Temple of the Ancients.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licoriceallsorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licoriceallsorts/gifts).



> Fanwork exchange for my all time favorite fic author. 
> 
> Prompt was "missing scene from the original game, must be canon compliant." This was suuuuuch a great prompt and there were so many things to explore; but I ultimately landed on a moment that fits with my art style and involved characters I know Licoriceallsorts really likes. 
> 
> Aeris says farewell to Tseng at the Temple of the Ancients.

"...I'm missing something. Just one moment. I'll catch up." 


End file.
